


I knew it

by Kasosp



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Scrubs (TV), Reader insert but reader not main focus, Reader-Insert, Scrubs (TV) References, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasosp/pseuds/Kasosp
Summary: Carla asks Perry about his new crush.
Relationships: Perry Cox & Carla Espinosa Turk, Perry Cox/Original Character(s), Perry Cox/You
Kudos: 15





	I knew it

"Morning, (y/n)!" 

"Morning, Carla! Dr Cox."

Perry Cox nodded and send a small grin to the woman who had greeted him, before closing his eyes in frustration and letting his head hang low. He didnt like those very confusing feelings he had caught for (y/n) in the slightest. 

"Ha-ha, someone has a cru-ush", he heard Carla sing, obviously trying to mock him. 

"Oh, please", he replied straightening his back again and crossing his arms. "You can’t possibly think that. First of all, she’s a resident and the simple fact that she hasn't killed anyone... yet! Has given her a bit more, well, I don’t want to call it respect, so let me call it... I might want to kill her a little less than certain other residents." In the background he heard the clatter of fallen down equipment and didnt even bother to turn around, knowing that it would just be another resident, stealing him his last nerve. "Point proven", he said through gritted teeth. 

"Whatever", Carla simply replied, still giving him a suspicious, smiling look. 

He clenched his jaw. He knew she didn’t believe him and of course he couldn’t just let it go.  
"Even if", he tried to save the last bit of his pride as Carla seemed not to believe a word he said. "What would someone like her want from a forty-something year old guy, other than maybe already keep an eye out for nursing homes, cause I'm not sure of many things, but I am sure that I am old enough to be in one of them soon, but yet unfortunately not old enough for a bunch of young girls just waiting to marry a rich old guy who will hopefully die very soon, so despite the fact that you are clearly joining me there too, soon", that had earned him a deadly gaze from Carla, but he ignored it simply rambling on, "cause I can only assume your eyesight and maybe also your mind has weakened if you assume I had a crush on her or that she could be in any slightest way ever interested in me."

Carla remained unimpressed and simply raised an eyebrow. "You done?" 

He wet his lips and nodded. "Yeah pretty much."  
"Well, the only thing I know", Carla started leaning in towards him to lower her voice slightly, "is that everytime I see you two, she is sneaking you glances and every time (y/n) turns around, you are checking her out, if you want to admit it or not."

"Oh come on, that's simply not true!" 

"Carla?", he suddenly heard (y/n)'s voice behind him. Immediately he turned around towards her, also a little bit worried that she might have heard bits of their conversation. But she was simply picking up a badge from the ground and although he knew he was just proving Carla's point and that he really shouldn't be one to stare, he couldn't avert his gaze from her. She got back up, holding up a nurse’s badge. He was still looking at her, taking in her (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair, his eyes following her as she approached as if he might not get the chance to look at her this intently ever again. 

"Is that your badge?", she asked, and he saw Carla smile at her out of the corner of his eyes. 

"Yes, thank you, (y/n)! Wow, I really have absolutely no idea how that ended up on the ground".  
And with a slight smile she attached her badge back to her shirt, while (y/n) smiled at him one last time, making him grin back like an idiot, before she turned around and left to take care of her patients. 

"Ha-ha, I knew it." That sing-songey voice again. 

"Good play", Dr Cox admitted simply, his grin fading into a snarl, but as usual, Carla wasnt even the slightest bit scared of him and just turned around, going back to work and leaving him standing there to think about what just had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my blog: see-the-fandom-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
